When Trying Curry
by Michi Leona
Summary: When Rukia expresses a wish to try curry rice, and Ichigo goes with her...what can happen? Ichi/Rukia One-shot


Well, here's a oneshot. Sorry for the people who were looking forward to the new chapter to the others story, I'm working on that! But anyway I just had this idea randomly when eating curry at home myself! Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I dont' own Bleach or Curry rice, though I'd love to.

* * *

"Ichigo," Rukia poked her plate with her fork, "What _is_ this?"

The said person, next to her, sighed with frustration, "I told you Rukia. It's curry. Curry Rice."

"Yes but what is this strange brown mixture on the rice?" Rukia poked it again.

"That's the curry." Ichigo answered shortly.

Rukia looked up at him, her wide eyes twinkling innocently as she asked, "What's curry?"

Ichigo closed his eyes, and counted to 10. He hadn't wanted to be there. If he had even had a choice, he would never have came. It was all Tatsuki's fault. The whole thing had started when Tatsuki had mentioned a nice curry restaurant that had just opened. Rukia had been interested and had asked him to go with her to the restaurant. He hadn't wanted to, but his family had pressured him into it. With Yuzu asking Ichigo why he wouldn't go, and his father telling Ichigo to go with his future wife to dinner (Later, the old, perverted gramps had a bruise on his cheek), and Rukia giving him the evil eye, he had had to go.

And now here they were eating curry. And here he was, trying to keep himself from shouting in frustration now and there.

"Ichigo," Rukia tugged on his shoulder, "You haven't answered my question, what is curry?"

Sighing again, Ichigo explained, "It's a mixture of potatoes, carrots, onions, and a type of meat. The one you have is beef. Curry is sort of like-uh- gravy, I guess. It has some flour in it to make it thicker." Ichigo rubbed his head, thinking, "People put spices in the curry to make it spicy, so- hey!"

The latter was added as he saw Rukia put a huge scoop of hot, steaming, spicy curry into her mouth. As he watched, her eyes grew wide and watering.

"Idiot! I just told you, it's spicy!" Ichigo hissed frantically, "You're only supposed to eat a little bit at a time, until it cools off a bit!"

Rukia was blinking furiously now to hold her tears back. Her face was growing visibly redder. Ichigo looked around and called for a waitress. As the girl came forward, he asked her for some yogurt.

"Make it a cold one please," He added. She nodded understandably, foreigners usually made this sort of mistake. Watching her run off, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Hey, you ok?"

Rukia glared at him, giving her 'does it look like I'm ok?' look. Ichigo understood.

"Well did you even swallow the curry yet?" Ichigo asked, looking at her bulging cheeks.

She shook her head.

Ichigo sighed, "Do it." he commanded.

She shook it again.

"Come on swallow, Rukia." Ichigo commanded, frustrated, "If you keep it in your mouth, it'll stay hotter for a long time, swallow it, and the spiciness will go away!"

Making a face, Rukia reluctantly tried her best, and swallowed. Agony showed in her eyes, as the spicy dish went from her mouth to her throat and down to her stomach. She took a sip of water from her cup.

After a while, Ichigo plucked up his courage and asked her, "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, a bit." She stuck her tongue out, and then, hit him on the head.

Ichigo jumped backwards in surprise, "What was that for?"

She glared at him, "Idiot! You didn't tell me it'd be spicy!"

With an incredulous look, Ichigo snapped back, "I told you! You just didn't listen to me, you stuck-up midget!"

"Why you…"

From the corner of his eye, Ichigo spotted the waitress, "Oh, here's the yogurt." He said.

He thanked the waitress, and gave the yogurt to Rukia. At her dubious look, he told her, "Eat it, Yogurts good for making the spiciness go away. It's even better then water,"

With a small mutter, which suspiciously sounded like, "I doubt it," Rukia opened the yogurt cup and took a scoop. Almost immediately, a surprised look showed up on her face, and she instantly swallowed and took another bite.

"See? I told you so." Ichigo said, amused. It actually was a very funny sight as Rukia took another, and another bite of yogurt. In only a few seconds later, Rukia was finished with the whole cup.

"Better now?" Ichigo asked.

"Much," Rukia sighed with relief, but then stared at her curry, "Though actually I don't think I'll eat the rest of the curry." She added.

Just stopping himself from rolling his eyes, Ichigo took the plate from her, "Fine, I'll eat it for you."

He took a spoon and started eating at an incredibly fast rate. Passer-bys stared as they walked past.

Rukia smiled.

After Ichigo finished, the duo walked along the street to go back home. It was actually silent, which was fairly abnormal for them. Both just didn't really have much to say.

Then suddenly Rukia stopped.

Ichigo glanced at her, "What is it Rukia?"

"I just have something to say." She said a matter of fact way.

"What?"

In a split second, Rukia walked up to him, and with a jump pecked him on the cheek. "That's thank you for the yogurt." She explained to the now shocked and red Ichigo, "Don't get any ideas."

"As if I would." He muttered trying to hide the obvious blush staining his cheeks.

"Which brings me to my next question." Rukia started walking.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She turned to him and asked sweetly, "What's Yogurt?"

* * *

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


End file.
